


Magical Diary: A Horse Hall chronicle

by Iarinthel



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Gen, Muggles FTW!, Professor Grabiner's voice should be banned just because, also be very afraid of the crazy kid that wants to kill you with Green Magic, expect lots of HP shout outs, watch out for Raven too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a lot of ways going to Iris Academy was just like going to a normal school... If it wasn't for the fact that she was learning how to make potions, cast spells, and had classmates who had wings. Well, okay, it's a bit different from an average school, but still! (Diary format) </p><p>[On hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday, September 1

Sunday, September 1

Dear Diary,

What a strange school this is, giving their students diaries on their first day in school. Well, I can't really make a good judgement on that, seeing as I've only gone to Muggle kindergarten and university schools. Hey, for all I know giving students diaries on their first day is probably procedure or something.

Well, I probably shouldn't be so surprised. It _is_ a school for witches and wizards after all. Magic is strange enough as it is, and something as mundane as a magical diary probably isn't going to be the strangest thing here that I'll ever come across. To be honest, I think the uniform they've given me to wear is probably the strangest thing so far about this school. I mean, who really wears such long dresses and a cloak these days? Besides people who dress up for going to a Medieval Fair anyway. Not that I really should be complaining, it's a very cute uniform. And it matches my eyes to boot!

Ridiculous school uniform aside, so far my first day in Iris Academy wasn't so bad…

Okay, there was that time that I literally run into a teacher, who gave me 10 demerits for my clumsiness and made some disparaging remarks about my attention span while doing so. Although he didn't look too bad for an old man and had a rather nice British accent and seemed quite refined and learned, he had all the charm of a brick to the head. What a grumpy old man, that Professor Grabiner. I suppose if I had as greasy of a hair as he does I'd be just as grumpy as he is, but there was really no need for him to take it out on innocent new students like me.

But other than that one incident the day is really going my way. I had met my roommates for the rest of the semester, and they seem quite nice. Ellen is a blonde, golden eyed girl who's a bit on the chubby side and seems to be one of those honor student types and a wildseed like me. She's also from the state Virginia, though she doesn't have much of a Southern accent. Virginia is a dark skinned girl with dreadlocks born to a family of witches and wizards, with two older brothers who are also going to Iris Academy. She's a fount of information about the Wizarding community and the school in general, though she's really more into sports than reading unlike Ellen. Ellen plays volleyball apparently; Virginia likes soccer and wants to start a sports club in school.

Virginia's older brother Donald seems like quite the troublemaker, him and his friend Luke. Luke seems a bit clumsy in comparison to Donald though, he actually walked into the door frame! Really, watching him walk was like watching a documentary about deer and watching a newborn calf trying to figure out how to use its legs. He's kind of cute though, in that earnest adorable way that clumsy people tend to be. Her eldest brother William seems more mature than Donald, and he seems like quite the gentleman compared to Donald. …Then again, just about any guy could seem like a gentleman compared to Donald, but still.

Something that really bugs me though…why does everyone have such exotic colouring here? Virginia has dark red hair and eyes, her brother William has purple hair and green eyes, Luke has pine green hair and palatinate purple eyes, heck, and even Ellen has gold eyes for crying out loud! It makes me, with my darker skin, long curly black hair and my aquamarine eyes, (which I was extremely proud of before I came here by the way), seem so dull in comparison. Geez… Maybe magic makes the people who wield them polychromatic or something, because apparently being born in the same family is no guarantee of having the same color eyes or hair. Which makes me wonder…what color hair and eyes do Virginia's parents have? Hmm…

Tomorrow is apparently freshman orientation, and I have to sleep soon otherwise I'm going to end up late for it. Good night diary. I'll make another entry tomorrow.

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


	2. Monday, September 2

Monday, September 2

Dear Diary,

It seems there was a reason for giving students diaries on the first day. These diaries are where I make my own schedule according to Professor Potsdam. Not only that, I'm supposed to use this to pencil in my schedule for the rest of the week. Apparently if I pencil it in here my teachers will be able to tell where I'm going to be that day.

Well diary, how do you like knowing that you're going to be so important to my school year?

…Look at me, writing to my diary like it's sentient or something. Sheesh, it's only my second day here and I'm already going loony.

I guess with everything I've seen and heard today, I'm entitled to getting a bit loony. There are fairies, vampires and werewolves here! **FAIRIES!** Honest to God fairies, with the butterfly wings and everything. Good God, and here I thought the diary was strange. The fairy was a lot bigger than Tinker Bell though, that's for sure. And she had pink hair. I kid you not diary; she seriously had hair as pink as cotton candy and even wore a necklace with a pink pendant that matched her hair. The pendant had a pink jewel as big as my eyeball, so she must be rather well off to be able to have afforded it, or for her parents to have afforded it. Either way, she's rich. I should ask her to see if I can buy that necklace myself; the pink would totally set off my eyes.

Also, I'm not too sure whether or not the kid I saw was really a werewolf or not. Honestly, other than his big fluffy tail and dog ears he seemed plenty human to me. When I saw his tail and ears I wanted to squeal and hug him because of his adorableness, it was so cute! Maybe he wasn't a werewolf though; maybe he was just from a family of people who are born with animal ears and tails that are totally not werewolves. I am in a magical community now, this would probably be a good time for me to learn the proper term for the different types of…magical creatures that inhabit this community. I wouldn't want to accidentally insult someone who can turn me into a toad or something equally yucky, especially not in a place like this.

Professor Potsdam is a woman who looks like something straight out of the 60's, like she used to believe in peace, love and smoked weed or something. A rather old granola girl, isn't she? Then again, maybe her type of people is common here, and for all I know she might be an extremely strong witch, otherwise she wouldn't be able to teach now would she? She certainly seemed like she had a lot of knowledge about the 'pentachromatic spelling system', being able to summarize all of them in one sentence and everything. Either way, she's a whole lot nicer than Professor Grabby ( _as the students of Iris Academy affectionately call Grabiner_ ) is that's for sure. I'm going to see if I can get at least one of her classes in my schedule this week, just so I don't have to look at Grabby's greasy hair every day.

Speaking of which, today I chose to go to Blue Magic, and guess who my teacher was? If you guessed anyone other than Grabiner, you are wrong. He seemed to not only be trying to explain to us what Blue Magic was about, he was also not-so-subtly threatening anyone who would so much as think about messing around in his class with failure.

Ellen really seemed to enjoy the class, strangely enough. She went on about how putting it in theory makes it seem more realistic or something of that sort. She told me that she dreamed of being a witch her entire life and we got into this discussion about what magic means to us, which somehow devolved into a conversation about putting decorations on the ceiling…somehow. I freely admit to the change of subjects being my fault, but Ellen had the brilliant idea of putting illusions in the ceiling using Blue Magic. Other than that single point she was strangely not opinionated about what type of decoration she wants in our room, only pointing out that Virginia should have some say about the subject and not wanting to have paint dripping down or a poster falling on her face while she slept. An aquarium screensaver on the ceiling would be cool though, whenever I learn enough Blue Magic to make such a thing.

It was interesting first day of classes, if nothing else.

_* Theresa Gainsborough_


	3. Tuesday, September 3

Tuesday, September 3

Dear Diary,

I am really starting to get the feeling that Grabiner does not enjoy being a teacher, or at the very least he enjoys scaring his students. Today he had just implied we might lose our fingers if we don't pay attention in class. It seems that Red Magic is a very dangerous magic if mishandled, and might lead to dismemberment. It sounds like a pretty cool subject though, if it wasn't for the teacher's horrible attitude towards teaching this might have been an enjoyable class. Learning how to conjure fire and lightning in the palm of my hand sounds pretty dang cool to me, though I may be a bit biased. Also, a dude with a British accent saying "seductive" is definitely more than enough reason for me to get up this morning. What I wouldn't give for a recorder right now… Or even a camera that allows me to take videos. I would watch that one scene so many times with my hand in my…

*Ahem!* Well, you know…

_Anyway…_

Other than that one class we were off for the day, and I really do wonder, why only one class per day? We're on school grounds for the rest of the year, and we get to choose our classes and we only have to do one class per day? How is this supposed to work? I get that they want to put more control to the students, but really? What school only teaches one class per day?  
…A Wizarding school with only two teachers apparently.  
…An _American_ Wizarding school.

Because Hogwarts was definitely _not_ like Iris Academy.

And I'm not too sure whether I'm happy or sad about that.

_* Theresa Gainsborough_


	4. Wednesday, September 4

Wednesday, September 4

Dear Diary,

Today was my first class with Professor Potsdam, _finally_ , and I have to say that she does not disappoint. She is seriously just as hippy as she looks. Treating the body like a plant? Potentially being able to live centuries if you treat your body like a garden? Okay, that last one is probably possible with magic, but that doesn't make her sound any less like a flower child.

Also, apparently learning how to kill plants and other living things take a seriously large amount of magic to learn, never mind doing. Good to know…I guess? That blonde boy who brought it up in class has a rather strange way to thinking, and I have to say I am rather glad I am not rooming with him. Who knows if he decides to practice using Green Magic in such a way on someone, and how likely it might be that he'd try it with his roommates first?

Yeah, I'm keeping an eye out for that kid, if only to know when to run if he tries anything funny.

Seriously, I don't care whether or not it would be rude or anything, if I so much as notice him trying anything with Green magic that may have something to do with trying to force entropy on a living being I am running for the hills.

_* Theresa Gainsborough_


	5. Thursday, September 5

Thursday, September 5

Dear Diary,

I am happy to say that no, Black Magic does _not_ include zombies. And that yes, I am not learning how to make zombies. Black Magic, like Professor Potsdam mentioned in the orientation, is about physicality, about how to enchant and curse physical items and/or people. It doesn't seem to include killing anyone or making _evil_ curses, and apparently we're supposed to be wearing aprons in class.

I have to tell you, dear diary, that of all the things that I had expected Potsdam to say in Black Magic class, telling us to wear aprons was most definitely _not_ one of them. I think she noticed the confused look on me and the other wildseeds' faces when we came into class today and heard her tell us to put them on.

A girl that looked like a vampire, whose name is apparently Raven fittingly enough, asked if we could use Black Magic to animate a skeleton. What the-?! Is this the sort of thing that's going to be asked every day in class by my classmates?! Really people, what is wrong with you?! Goodness, like the Muggles don't have enough stereotypes about the Magical Community as it is! Questions like these from students in a school would not help matters, that is, if anyone other than us knew. And Professor Potsdam only laughed! Then she gave some examples of how to use Black Magic to make a skeleton move, like enchanting it to chatter its jaw whenever someone comes by like an alarm. At this point, I just…am not even trying to understand these people anymore.

Well, I guess if I get really good with this subject I could learn how to make wands for witches and wizards and get rich like Ollivander.

Or I could make cursed items and sell them to customers that want to curse someone they don't like, like those sketchy people in Knockturn Alley. Whichever makes me richer, I suppose.

As a side note, don't ever try to make potions without wearing an apron, and especially don't try it when you're wearing your good clothes. It's like cooking, except with slimy, gooey things that looked like they came out of a nostril of a giant animal. Sometimes, if you don't follow the instructions to the letters there's a good chance of your concoction blowing up in your face, take my word for it when I say that is not a pleasant experience, at all.

I'm going to have to see if there's a Laundromat around here to clean my uniform of slimy gunk, maybe Virginia knows a place.

I am a bit curious about combined techniques that Potsdam had mentioned today though. Bringing something like that up in class without so much as an explanation will only peak my curiosity, so of course it's going to be one of those things that I'll be paying attention to. She says we'll cover that later on in the year, which makes me all the more curious about it. Does that mean that combined techniques are for advanced students?

Either way, I'm just glad that Black Magic isn't what I thought it would be, and that I don't have to learn how to conjure zombies in school. Iris Academy is destroying any stereotypes I've ever had about magic that I had absorbed living with Muggles, and I have to say I'm almost glad it did.

_* Theresa Gainsborough_


	6. Friday, September 6

Friday, September 6

Dear Diary,

Gym has never been as interesting as it was today.

Then again, any gym class that allows me to meet cute guys is an interesting class.

The guy had wings too, but his wings were more like demon wings than fairy wings. He had long, shiny purple hair and eyes, with blue skin, and was a complete gentleman. He even kissed my hand, like in those old fashioned movies where women only wore dresses and skirts and guys didn't show their underwear. He introduced himself as Damien, and I have to say that the name fits, even if it's a bit unfortunate for him to have.

He had some rather ominous warnings to give me though, something about losing things. I had never thought there was anything worse than losing my life before today, and if anyone other than Damien had tried to tell me this before today I would have just laughed it off. The look he gave me when he spoke stopped me from laughing at him when he was talking to me about it, but now that I think about it, he was being rather mysterious about it all. He also says that the teachers are not what they seem, and that I should attend at least the first lecture of each class ASAP. He also implied that the school might not be as safe as I had originally thought, and that the teachers may be hiding something from me, though what that can be is beyond me.

Halfway through his talk I had a stray thought that he really seems to like listening to himself talk. Not that I can blame him, his voice is rather nice, but it's not as good to listen to as Professor Grabiner.

He was pretty cute though, for a guy with demon wings.

Speaking of wings, he says that I can buy wings of my own at the mall close to the school. I am so checking that out, to see if he's legit. I mean, who wouldn't want to have wings? I hope there's some big ones with feathers, I really want to look like an angel, that would be pretty cool!

Virginia and I also got into a long conversation about the Salem Witch Trials, about how magical people tend to build forts and stay in one place for as long as they possibly can. She says that there are witches still in Salem, even after all the dark history they had gone through, which would have been surprising if she hadn't told me about the forts and such. Because they don't like moving, there were few European wizards and no African wizards in the colonies, there was almost no other wizards than the Natives, who certainly didn't want to have anything to do with them at the time of the Salem Witch Trials. According to Virginia, the children who were wildseed, and had no one to train them, or control them. The only witches at the time were the children who were pointing fingers at everyone, and they were just as scared as the rest of villagers. Even though she was the one who pointed out that school for Wizards and Witches were made to make sure that such a situation wouldn't arise again, she still didn't seem too happy about going to Iris Academy. I guess knowing about something logically doesn't change your emotions about it, or at least that's the case with Virginia anyway.

There are days that I wonder what it's like for Virginia, living as she does as a born witch, with older siblings and having known about Magic ever since she was born. Maybe I should ask her one of these days, if I really want to find out.

_* Theresa Gainsborough_


	7. September 7

Saturday, September 7

Dear Diary,

Virginia seems to have quite the sweet tooth, if the fact that she can list out the types of candies, cookies and pastries that are sold in the mall just a few miles from the school. Well, it may have something to do with the fact that she's been to the mall before, probably when she and her family visited her older brother here, but it's still strange that she could remember all of types of candies being sold there off hand.

Ellen, on the other hand, is much more worried about the fact that they only give us $5 worth of money every Saturday. She thinks that it would be better if they just give us all the money all at once, though I can't say that I agree. Children our age usually have the same sense of responsibility over money as a…well, a child. It's quite likely that they'd finish off all of the money in a single day, buying superfluous things with it and then will probably leave themselves broke on the same day.

Which I had learned long ago, I might add. I've had a job as a tutor to a few of my classmates in elementary, especially for English, and my fees were cheap enough that they could pay for my services on their own without having to ask their parents for too much money, which I had saved in my bank account that my parents had made for me when I was young. I took out all of the money a week before I left the house to come to Iris Academy, and I guess it was accumulating interest, possibly my parents had put away some money in there without telling me, or some other reason I hadn't thought of because I managed to get $1000 money's worth from my account. You know, in a video game this could be explained away by the player using cheat codes to get free money or weapons or whatever. If I wasn't so sure this is real life I'd be more than a little suspicious about all of this... Nevertheless, it's probably more than enough to tide me over this year, and now that I know about the allowance they give us I'm not too worried about finances for my school year.

I also thought it was rather strange that no one reacted to us and our uniforms ( _which, though rather cute, is also quite dated_ ) when we got to the mall, but I suppose since the students come to the mall every weekend they've gotten used to it. It's amazing how easily people can adapt to strange things in their life.

More out of sheer curiosity than anything else I went to the only magic store in the mall, and I have to say it certainly didn't disappoint. But really, who uses the word accoutrements anymore? It's such an old fashioned word. The store itself was everything I had expected to see in my first day at Iris Academy, candles lit up and swaying in the breeze ( _why there was a breeze in a store that typically has it's door closed I'll never know_ ). There was a person on the counter, but they were reading in the dim lighting ( _and how she can even see the print in such horrible lighting was beyond me_ ) who didn't look like she was interested in pandering to her customers.

The items for sale were exactly what I had expected from a magical store, and there were a few things that I most definitely hadn't expected to see in any type of store at all. There were some glasses, one that promised an easier time reading ancient tomes of lore, another pair that just looked downright strange, and there were even wings! It's just like Damien said! There were some wings that looked kind of like his, and another that looked like fairy wings, like that pink haired girl from the student orientation 5 days ago. I'm a little sad there were no angel wings though, I wanted to pretend being an angel. It's a shame that the wings aren't charmed to allow me to fly, I was so looking forward to flying with my new wings. There were even magic wands for sale, although I have to admit it makes me curious as to what exactly putting a squid on top of a wand is supposed to do… The halo though was absolutely darling! It floated on top of my head and was made of gold and everything! I can't wait to wear it when I get back to my dorm!

My goodness, the amulet was quite expensive, $60 dollars for a shiny trinket like this? It seems I was right when I thought that pink haired girl must be loaded because damn... Well, I suppose since I have the money I can buy it…

I was exhausted when we got back to the dorms that night, and after I had put the bags of all the items I had bought today I literally just flopped down on my bed, ready to sleep the night away. I would have too, if I hadn't remembered about this diary.

Well, I'm beat. Good night, I'll write again tomorrow when I feel awake enough to be able to write legibly.

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


	8. September 8

Sunday, September 8

Dear Diary,

Today I had nothing to do but lay down on my bed and think, which has brought to my attention exactly how homesick I am. I'm really not used to all of this, being so far away from home and not even having a phone to call home just to hear my parent's voice their concerns about me and whether or not I've been eating regularly. They'd promised me that they would write regularly, but so far I've gotten no letter from them. Maybe they were busy and had no time to send me a post. Or maybe the post here is just as slow as the witches and wizards seem to be when it comes to technology, who knows? I should probably give them the benefit of the doubt, or maybe I should write to them first. Maybe they want me to write to them first before they send me a letter.

Still, even writing it out on my diary doesn't really make the feeling of homesickness much better. Maybe if I had been born in a magical family, I wouldn't be feeling this way. If I had some siblings here with me maybe I wouldn't feel so badly, like Virginia and her brothers, but I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles huh?

More importantly though is the fact that Iris Academy is quite boring without any classes to preoccupy my time. There are no phones, like I've already said, nor are there any computers or televisions, heck they don't even have any game consoles of any kind here! What kind of backwater school have I ended up going to?! Who doesn't even have an iPhone on them at all times anymore? What century do these people live in, the 12th?! On the plus side, I don't see any hipsters walking around with a giant iPod and listening to music on Dr. Dre's, but on the negative side I can't even check my Facebook for status updates or whether or not my farming games have finally finished growing their crops. I can't even watch my cartoons on the weekends here, for goodness's sake! If I was the sort of person who can't live without her new toys I would be dying of technological deprivation.

Since there wasn't much to do inside I went out for a walk, and the school grounds are quite nice, so many flowers blossoming today! Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors in bloom with scents that would make a perfumer weep tears of joy. The garden itself was a smorgasbord of shades, yellows that spanned from amber to gold, pinks that would put a blushing maiden to shame, all of it carefully arranged and taken care of so well that it left me with little doubt that whoever is the one in charge of the care of the garden really knows what they're doing. Either that or they're masters of Green Magic, which on its own is still pretty impressive. This would be a great place to have a sports team game or tournament or something that would require a large area for the occasion. It would also be rather lovely to play outside in such weather. Maybe later on, when we actually establish the club proper I could suggest it to Virginia when the day's weather is something like it was today.

After having taken an impromptu tour of the school grounds imagine who I found but Virginia talking to that fairy girl! They were going on about people dropping out, and how most of the new students are girls, though exactly what the girl meant when she said "The other way would be more fun" stumps me. When she says that is she talking about there being more dudes being more fun or if there were more of the magical sort coming to school being more fun for her? And what exactly are her criteria of fun anyway? I guess this is one of those things I'm not going to get, being wildseed and all. Also, this incident firmly establishes in my mind exactly how badly suited I would be to becoming a secret agent. Stealth is not my forte.

Well, if nothing else I'm at least more familiar with the school grounds. Today was quite relaxing; maybe I should explore this school more often. Who knows, maybe I'll find a secret dungeon of some kind here? That would be awesome, maybe there would be hidden treasure chests I could loot or something! Hopefully any hidden dungeons here won't have too many monsters for me to fight. I'm in a school to learn magic; I'm not Squall Leonhart in Balamb Garden learning how to fight off monsters and Sorceresses with a gunblade and Junctioning Guardian Forces.

But I digress.

Tomorrow I'm going to wear the fairy wings, and I'm going to use the star wand and the cute pink pendant as well as the nice glasses for class. Who knows? It might be useful. You know what they say about girls and accessories right? Maybe this will be enough to at least make my dreary school uniform stand out more in the masses, even if it'll make me look a little silly.

Either way today was fun, but for now I need to sleep. Good night diary, I'll be writing here again tomorrow when I can keep my eyelids from closing on me.

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


	9. September 9

Monday, September 9

Dear Diary,

It seems hazing isn't just for people who go to college, or are part of a military branch. Not only did I have to go through a bizarre hazing ritual today, I have to keep dealing with this for the rest of the week!

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain properly.

You see, today I and almost everyone in school was called into the gymnasium at 9 in the morning. Virginia's elder brother William was on the podium today, instead of a teacher, and he was the one to explain what exactly we had been pulled into. He welcomed us into Freshman Initiation, and explained the rules about this initiation. Us freshmen were given handbooks filled with even more rules about the whole thing, and it came with a list of the seniors, with black and white ( _what, they couldn't pay for colour?_ ) pictures and their full names. I do, however, recognize the silly poem we're supposed to recite on command. It's from Alice in Wonderland, and it's the poem that described the Jabberwock. The small part we're supposed to memorize sounds harmless enough, but when you know the context it doesn't seem so harmless anymore. It's still just as silly, all things considered, but when you know what the poem is actually talking about, the death of the Jabberwock mainly, it makes me wonder why exactly they chose that poem. Though I suppose to anyone that hadn't read the book it'll just seem like a bunch of nonsense, which, in all fairness, it is, but still.

What really confuses me though is why exactly we have to become the property of a senior. What exactly is the point of that?! Who came up with that anyway? I'm pretty sure that slavery is illegal these days in America, though I'm not sure that the government has any say about what goes on in the magical community.

Though I suppose it wasn't all bad. Being able to get the opportunity to hear Damien say that I should be his is worth it. I'm sure that I was blushing furiously when I answered him, and I stuttered too. That guy is far too suave for my own good.

I took the White Magic class today, since Damien did say to take every class at least once, and it was…interesting to say the least. After explaining what exactly White Magic entails ( _learning how to access the Otherealm and being able to read someone else's mind and feelings, apparently_ ) she gave a rather succinct and ominous warning about using White Magic to control spirits and other people. And I quote,

"Don't do it. You will regret it."

She could have been a little more detailed about what exactly we'd regret if we tried it. A vague warning like that is almost like dangling a candy in front of a person with a sweet tooth. It's quite likely now that someone in the class will try to use it for just that reason. I personally don't think it'll be worth the risks, but someone else might, and I can only pity whoever that fool might be.

Spirit Sight sounds like a useful spell, especially if I'm in a graveyard that the mundanes say is haunted. I can prove it, at least to myself, whether or not the urban legend is true. Empathy also sounds like a useful spell, but I have a feeling that using it on someone without their consent could cause me no end of trouble. It's a spell that allows a person access to another sentient being's mind, and that sounds far too much like mind rape for it not to be a crime, or at the very least a rude thing to do. Of course, I had to ask Virginia about all of this later, seeing as I didn't grow up with the knowledge about the niceties of the magical community, but still.

There was this one nasty senior named Angela from Butterfly Hall who was picking on Ellen that I saw when I was walking back to my dorm room, she had short, messy orange hair and narrow purple eyes and she kept harassing Ellen out in the hallway. She kept screaming for Ellen to make herself shorter than her, and when she knelt Angela knelt also and screamed in her face to make herself shorter, again. Since it was a senior, I couldn't exactly do anything without attracting her ire, but I felt so useless hiding behind a corner and watching it all happen right in front of my eyes. I wanted to do something, and yet I know that since I'm also a freshman she'd never listen to anything I say. Thankfully another senior came along and got her out of the hall, a green haired girl wearing the glasses that looked the same as the pair I'd bought from the mall named Isobel. She has a bit of an accent, Spanish I think, though she seems fluent enough in English. She was rather kind as well, telling us ( _actually, now that I think about it, how did she know I was there?_ ) that we can come to her any time we're having a hard time with one of the seniors.

Virginia seems to think that Damien is a demon though, for some reason. I suppose with his wings, and his skin colour, it would seem like a likely origin, but still… She wasn't actually sure though, she just heard that he was through the grapevine. Apparently no one's ever heard of him before, or even know where he came from, or who his parents are, which Viriginia says is suspicious, since the magical community is so insular that practically everyone knows everyone. Of course, she then goes on to say that William doesn't like him; ergo she doesn't like him either. It's so obvious that she adores her big brother William it's almost painful to watch. Now I'm starting to wonder whether or not she has a big brother complex or something.

I suppose it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour from Damien though. You never know, maybe he's a Casanova wannabe or something.

And with that cheery thought I bid you adieu diary. I have a long and probably insult filled day tomorrow.

Good night.

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


	10. September 10

Tuesday, September 10

Dear Diary,

I was right. I did have a long, insult filled day today. Mostly from seniors, though sometimes some of them just left me alone like they did before the Initiation started. Of course, there are others who had me running errands around like I'm their maid, such as Big Steve, who had me literally sprinting across the hall to get him a coffee, post haste, and along the way I bumped on Damien. He seemed concerned when I attempted to walk past him to get the coffee. I suppose I looked rather frazzled, but really, can you blame me? The day I've had was terrible, and now I'm being used as an errand girl? I'm honestly more surprised that I've managed to get through this day without making someone blow up. I swear, as soon as I learn the spell I'm going to make someone explode. I'd prefer a senior, and preferably Angela. That woman totally deserves it. It would be worth the demerit points I'd most likely end up getting from Grabby.

Of course, since Damien is the one I technically belong to I had to stop and listen to his demands. Guess what? He wants me to write him a love letter. A love letter. I mean, can you believe it? It's nowhere near Valentine's Day, and even if I think he has a lovely voice and that he's cute I'm certainly not in love with him. Or at least, I'm not in love with him yet. I don't care what Harlequin and Hollywood says, there is no such thing as love at first sight. There's certainly lust at first sight, but really, it's not as if I'm going to jump him out in the hall and molest him just because of some feeling I get. That would be preposterous and highly embarrassing for the both of us. Well, mostly me, because I get the feeling that he'd enjoy that. He seems the type.

Speaking of things he'd enjoy, he seems to actually be looking forward to getting a love letter. He actually implied that he'd never gotten a love letter before. Which is a little sad, but mostly pathetic. Even I've gotten love letters before. I wonder what kind of childhood he'd had that he'd be deprived of something so basic…

In the whole talk, I almost completely forgot about Big Steve's coffee until Damien reminded me. Geez, I can be so scatterbrained.

Of course, that left me with a grumpy Steve who glared at me as I gave him his cooling cup of coffee, and a love letter to write. It's not comfortable getting glared at out in the open by a green haired afro dude, that's for sure.

Blue Magic is so much more preferable than dealing with the obnoxious seniors, even if the fact that I'd bought a few accessories meant that I had to learn a lot of new spells in one day. The Light spell sounds extremely useful for those times I forget my flashlight. The Silence spell has so much potential to be useful, not only in dangerous situations, but also in more mundane situations where I don't have to worry about hiding my magical abilities. Imagine being able to shut up someone that's being nattering on for so long, or someone who's so boring to listen to your actually falling asleep while listening to them talk! Truesight, on the other hand, seems a bit limited in usage, though no less useful. Farsight on the other hand has more uses, though still not as much as the Silence spell could be. There's also a spell called Darkness, which I'm guessing is Nox, or at least it certainly sounds like it. Disruption could be potentially useful in a magical duel, though if it works on electronics I might need to be careful with it. Transfer Charm could also be potentially useful in certain situations, depending on the charm and what I transfer to, of course.

What I'm really excited about though is the spells Teleport Other and Teleport Self. There's a small drawback in that I can only teleport people or items to places that I've already seen or been to, but still! I can teleport! How cool is that?! You can bet that I'm definitely going to be using these spells on at least 1 exam! There's no way I'm going to pass on a chance to use such awesome spells!

Writing love letters is actually surprisingly challenging, and it certainly doesn't help that I didn't actually love or even think I'm in love with Damien. Okay, sure, he has a really great voice, and those wings of his are very exotic, and don't even get me started on his blue skin. But that's nowhere near enough to get me to fall in love with somebody! It's certainly enough to fall in lust, certainly, but not in love. I had such hard time thinking about it that even Ellen noticed. Well, okay, it's more like she was getting annoyed at the sound of my pen tapping on the desk, but since she still ended up helping me with my letter it basically amounts to the same thing. I've learned something new today about her too, that she was never very good at creative writing and that she gets flustered rather easily. Especially when I started talking about licking butter off my fingers…

Now that I read that sentence out of context, it does sound rather suggestive doesn't it? I wonder how Damien will feel reading the letter? I hope he doesn't read it out loud to anyone, that will be too embarrassing.

Ellen was a lot of help with it too. She re-wrote it in pink flowery stationary and in really pretty calligraphy. And she even wrote it in this shiny blue ink gel pen too. It was kind of embarrassing to be kissing the envelope of a love letter in front of her though, for some odd reason. I'm not sure why… We're just roommates after all, and it's not like I'm kissing someone right in front of her. Ah well. Introspection about my emotional state can wait for another day, and another diary entry.

Damien was still awake when I brought the letter to his room in his Hall. Naturally he couldn't resist teasing me about the whole thing, but thankfully it didn't get anywhere near as embarrassing as it could have. Like, say, if he had decided to read the letter out loud to his roommate with me standing at the doorway awkwardly trying not to look anyone in the eyes.

I really hope that tomorrow I can get this whole thing out of my head from now on. If I ever truly fall in love, I am definitely not writing my beau a love letter. Maybe a rose bouquet will suffice…

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


	11. September 11

Wednesday, September 11

Dear Diary,

You will never guess what happened today in Black Magic class, diary!

You remember the poem I was talking about yesterday, right? The Jabberwocky? Luke stood up on his desk and started reciting the poem in the middle of class! Boy was Professor Potsdam really confused when that happened! You should have seen the look on her face, diary! She was looking at Luke like he sprouted a second head in the middle of class! When he kept going, Professor just laughed and helped him get down the desk. She took that situation as an opportunity to tell us that the classes shouldn't be interrupted by the Initiation and that if it was anyone else Luke would have been put in detention for interrupting class. The lucky guy only ended up having to stay behind to finish the poem for Professor Potsdam's entertainment instead. I bet if he'd done that to Professor Grabiner he'd have ended up in detention faster than you can cast a spell!

Luke ended up being the laughingstock of the class today. Giggles and guffaws filled the air as he recited the poem, and he'd ended up on the other side of some ribbing by the other boys in class. I couldn't resist laughing either, it was just too funny not to. If nothing else, it certainly made for an interesting class!

I was thinking so much about what happened that I hadn't been able to concentrate on the lessons today, and failed to learn anything. * _sigh_ * That'll teach me, I suppose. And here I was, looking forward to learning new useful spells in class today. Oh well.

Other than that, today was a relatively normal day, for Iris Academy anyway. Nothing else to report. Well, maybe tomorrow something might happen.

Good night diary.

* _Theresa Gainsborough_


End file.
